


Двухфокусный, ч1

by your_jordan



Series: Двухфокусный [1]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Drama, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_jordan/pseuds/your_jordan
Summary: Часть сборника Двухфокусный, не связанных между собой историй:Питер: Я так много намекал Уэйду, что он мне нравится./подходит к Дэдпулу/Питер: Я бля терпеть тебя не могу!Белый, Желтый, драма, R за жестокость
Relationships: Deadpool/Spider-man, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Двухфокусный [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661575
Kudos: 14





	Двухфокусный, ч1

Белый называет их голову малосемейной квартирой. Желтый утверждает, что больше похоже на психушку, поскольку деться из их головы никуда нельзя, а палата даже не одиночная.

Уэйду нравится говорить «моя голова», а не «наша».

С таким соседством нет необходимости в списках, запоминании имен, адресов, маршрутов. Голоса способны сбить с любой, даже самой прочно засевшей в мозгах мысли, вывернуть любое решение наизнанку и устроить спор из-за мелочи, результатом которого станет дичайшая головная боль. А еще они — два дополнительных информационных носителя в его сознании, ресурсы для проработки планов и набор для критического мышления.

Белый считает, что от мирового господства их отделяют только отвратительный характер Желтого и отсутствие амбиций у самого Уэйда. Чаще голоса сговариваются и «дружат» против него, но здесь они с Желтым в одной команде: мировое господство для тупых зануд, у которых фантазии не хватает на настоящее веселье.

У Белого потрясающая память, Желтый выдающийся стратег, а Уэйд хорош во всем, что касается физической, материальной части. Но как единое целое они не работают ровным счетом никогда, поэтому чаще приходится, стиснув зубы, концентрироваться на задаче, пока в голове настоящая перепалка.

Желтый терпелив. Белый злопамятен. Уэйд устал, но быстро приходит в норму.

Желтый после ранения в голову возвращается всегда дольше, и Белого это приводит в дикий восторг. Уэйду страшно думать о том, что когда-нибудь перед ним может встать выбор, кого оставить. Даже стандартное детское «мама или папа?» кажется ему не таким диким, поскольку личная симпатия здесь значения не имеет. Справляться друг с другом получается только в тройке. Комично, но один голос точно сведет с ума, а два удерживают нездоровую психику в подобии равновесия.

Желтый умеет спать, как и Уэйд знает наизусть меню их любимых кафешек и ненавидит звук, с которым люди чешутся. Белый отвлекается на музыку, может с точностью до минуты сказать, который час, и любит угадывать размер собаки по лаю. В килограммах.

Они сводят Уэйда с ума, крича, когда он устал или расстроен, отвлекая, когда рискует лишиться головы, хохоча, когда стягивает с головы маску и приставляет дуло пистолета к виску.

Иногда они молчат, позволяя ему лежать в кровати, и никак не комментируют его медленное дыхание и мысли о том, как хочется сдохнуть. Временами помогают из кровати выбраться, настраивают радиочастоты любимых попсовых песен, даже подпевая, и благоговейно молчат, когда он настигает очередную цель. Все трое любят убивать, только Уэйд больше остальных заинтересован в трате денег.

Ежедневно кому-нибудь из них не нравится Человек-паук. Не совсем так. Он нравится им каждую минуту, без остановки, а Белому еще и без сна и отдыха. Но он дико бесит, доводит или хотя бы малость раздражает. Иногда троих разом. А еще они спорят, кого из них реже других, и каждый утверждает, что он относится к Паучку лучше остальных.

И оба голоса ненавидят Уэйда за возможность прикасаться к Питеру. Голова общая, а тело только его. Его руки, его пальцы, его губы. Иногда эта ненависть так опьяняет, что не жаль прикрыть глаза и всадить себе нож в сердце, когда Белый особенно сердит, почти ревниво ругая Уэйда за недостаточно заботливое, по его мнению, отношение. Он тоже умеет насмехаться над голосами. Желтый редко доходит до наказаний. Он молчалив в присутствии Питера, из-за чего бывает стыдно, словно Уэйд вынуждает влюбленного заклятого друга наблюдать за своими отношениями в режиме реального времени. Белый обзывает их идиотами, напоминая, что они — одно целое, что бы там себе Уэйд не воображал. Желтый напротив подчеркивает, что их соседство — вынужденное.

Питер не перестает бросать встревоженные взгляды, когда становится свидетелем особенно разгоряченного спора между ними тремя. Уэйд все ждет, когда же хоть кто-нибудь попытается воззвать к совести: «Господи, Питер спустя полгода после окончания школы сидит облапанный и с горящим от смущения лицом в этой помойке, что зовется квартирой». Но они — трио беспринципных ублюдков, что смогли в кои-то веки зацепиться за общий интерес, помимо убийств. Зацепиться. Упасть и влипнуть по полной: не барахтаться, не пытаться спастись, захлебываться с пугающим удовольствием.

Желтый мало спит, и не стоило Уэйду шутить относительно мук любящего сердца: следующие несколько часов он проводит в ванной, раз за разом вышибая себе мозги, лишь бы унять даже не свою истерику. Белый часто проявляет садистские наклонности, но здесь подозрительно тихо себя ведет, никак не комментируя происходящее. Что бы они не творили, Уэйд знает, что он — главный. Они тоже знают, поэтому ненавидят, забывая временами, что нужно работать сообща.

Сегодня очередь Белого злиться на Питера, но его негодование задевает Желтого, так что головная боль не такая сильная. Уэйд решает не встревать, пока есть возможность отдохнуть после заказа. Он даже не прислушивается к перепалке, пока шаркает ботинками о бетон, очищая подошвы от кровавых потрохов.

Паучок избегает его из-за ссоры, далеко не первой, и даже такой конченый эгоист как Желтый признает, что тот прав. Белый настаивает, что такое количество трупов не повод для размолвки. Уэйд строчит смски с извинениями и просьбами встретиться, но кривится от ликования Белого, когда Питер соглашается. Он не сдерживается и рявкает, что простого «извини» здесь недостаточно, за что получает почти час тишины.

В жизни ему часто бывало страшно, больше всего до появления голосов, но и после случалось всякое. Желтый называет Белого трусом, но Уэйда не трогает. Когда Желтый предлагает Питера убить, Белый боязливо замолкает и ждет дальнейшего развития событий. Уэйд игнорирует. Ему не впервой, у каждого бывают навязчивые идеи, а когда за них отвечают сразу три фантазера, хочешь не хочешь научишься сдержанности. Люди вокруг не замечают его стараний, говорят, что он — ненормальный, псих, больной на голову. Белый с Желтым тоже его так называют.

Теперь вместо обычного раздражения относительно Питера приходит иное общее развлечение. Когда тот лезет, куда не просят, рискует жизнью, пытается перевоспитать Уэйда или срывается, уходит с обидой, они думают не о том, как Паучок задолбал, а о том, как хочется его прикончить. Но пока дальше ворчания не доходит, даже если негодование всеобщее.

Питер не уходит насовсем, словно прекратить эти токсичные отношения равносильно тому, чтобы сдаться. Уэйд всеми силами старается оправдывать второй, третий и десятый шансы. Помогает то, что в этой борьбе он не один, что Белый и Желтый его поддерживают.

Питер обнимает его и с улыбкой говорит о том, что счастлив с ним. Белый расстроен, просит перестать, уйти, подавить зависимость от мелкого супергероя. Желтый негодует и требует перестать пускать сопли. Его тон строгий, но в нем читается та нотка безграничного восторга, от которой сводит зубы. Уэйд не хочет делить этот момент с ними. Он хочет, чтобы это было их общее с Питером, а не раздробленное на троих, где слишком большое количество отличающихся друг от друга эмоций.

Любовь Белого, как он сам утверждает, ненадолго, скоро пройдет. Желтый угрожает, что, если Уэйд разлюбит — он устроит ему настоящий ад, тот годами свои мысли слышать не сможет. Белый предусмотрительно помалкивает, ему не хватает смелости перечить в данной ситуации, даже шутить. День ото дня все лучше: он еще ни слова не сказал о любви, а ему уже выдвигают требования. Приходится слушать о том, что в Питера влюблены еще двое, и их не устранить, как конкурентов, не заставить замолчать. Иногда он идет на поводу и удовлетворяет желания одного из голосов. Отвратительно. Уэйд вздыхает и опускает пистолет, позволяя их внутренней базе данных определить местоположение ближайшего полицейского участка, чтобы доставить пойманных им преступников туда. Ему и без фото поверят, что Дэдпул способен на добрые дела ради Человека-паука, но он все равно пишет Питеру, напрашиваясь на похвалу заранее. Белый одобряет, ведь эту малость потом отметят еще при встрече. Желтый предлагает вырезать весь полицейский участок. Унять дрожь тяжело даже несмотря на то, что ее виновник быстро отказывается от своих слов.

Белый срывается на Желтого, когда тот в очередной раз предлагает убить Питера. Даже Уэйд забывает о ревности, настолько его голову заполняет истеричная ярость, не дающая и слова проронить, пока Белый не успокаивается. Идея расправы из привлекательной идеи быстро становится табуированной темой, даже «Прибью паршивца» больше не всплывает.

Уэйд проламывает себе череп прикладом, когда кончаются патроны. Он кричит, что ни за что на это не пойдет, что они не добьются своего. Несколько дней длится битва, и он в ней заведомо проигравший.

Он так измотан, что при встрече озвучивает свою просьбу сразу, не колеблясь. Питер склоняет голову набок и смотрит озадаченно. Белый и Желтый на удивление спокойны, просто ждут.

— Хорошо, Уэйд. Конечно. Я люблю вас.


End file.
